Cherry Blossom Dreams
by Silver Dreams on Golden Wings
Summary: Syaoran is trying so hard to admit to Sakura that he loves her, but Sakura thinks its someone else.Its really cliche so read it if u like typical stories.SS AND ET.ONESHOT.


**Hey guys!!!My first CCS fic I'm posting...Enjoy!!Hopefully...Though it really has nothing much to do with the name.**

**Cherry Blossom Dreams**

"Sakura!!"

The emerald eyed girl looked back.

"Syaoran?" The question flowed from her lips so sweetly that Syaoran just wanted to run and hug her, kiss her, hold her...

"Your math books are in my locker."

"Mou, you didn't have to shout."

Syaoran smiled,"I called you five times already, Sakura. You didn't answer."

Sakura ran back to where Syaoran was and started walking with him.

"I was hoping you would forget. I really really don't want to do my homework. I just wanted to go shopping with Tomoyo then go home and rest. Now, onii-chan will call and remind me to do it and I can't say I left it at school!! Syaoran!!"

Syaoran laughed. Girls glared at Sakura with envy, it seemed only her was able to make him laugh. Only her was able to walk and stand so close to him. It wasn't like Syaoran would chase away any other girls or anything. He was too gentlemanly for that.(sounds a bit OOC right? Forgive me!) Sakura seemed part of their gang and she was so welcome there that girls would just back away. Ever since Tomoyo and Eriol were an item, the whole gang have been trying to get the two together. Of course Syaoran tried to put a stop to it, but it was difficult to stop the duo.

"At least he won't hate me. It's math Sakura, I'll help you if you want. We can get Tomoyo and Eriol to come to. Though those two, too lovey-dovey for my taste. Last time they wouldn't shut up in class I lost my temper and earned an essay from Ms. Mathews."

Sakura giggled. Syaoran lost his temper often it was so hard to clam him down. They all had almost finished schooling and was, at the moment, living together(Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Sakura & Syaoran). Both Sakura and Syaoran knew Eriol was going to propose to Tomoyo and kept prodding him on.Lately, Syaoran wouldn't pass up a chance to tease Eriol about it.

"At least it's an essay."she smiled.

"It was supposed to be at least 10 pages long. On Life's Brief Candle. We did that in 7th grade! I mean, how much can you write on a short poem?" Syaoran was very good at literature but he just hated writing essays. Of all the years they had known each other, it was always the same.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. Well, thanks. I'll see you at home then. I need to see a teacher for something."

Syaoran nodded in response while handing the books to her and she left.

Syaoran walked silently along the row of cherry blossom trees. The petals of the beautiful flower showered him as he decided to sit down. He was in deep thought...about Sakura. She had just recently broke up with her boyfriend. Apparently it was for unknown reasons. She had only said that she had liked someone else. Syaoran's heart broke when she had said that. But no matter what, he was always there cheering her on, calming her down, by her side.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?"

Syaoran looked up at the source of the voice.

"Hey Meiling.(ha!bet you were expecting Sakura!)I'm just thinking, that's all."

Meiling sat down next to Syaoran.

"About Sakura? And who she likes?"

"I really hate it when you do that. We're cousins, not twins. How do you manage to know so many things?"

Meiling shrugged," It's a cousin thing." she laughed.

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think you should tell her. Tell her everything."

"Nice piece of advice Meiling but I don't think it'll be very easy."

"Try. Trying is better than doing nothing."

"A-a-am I disturbing something here?"Sakura asked out of nowhere. Her voice seemed so innocent, just like a little girl.

"Nope. I was just leaving. See you guys later. And, Syaoran? Believe in yourself. Tell her." Meiling said before leaving.

"Tell who?"Sakura's eyes showed sadness but her smile showed otherwise.

"A girl I Iove." Syaoran said simply.

"A girl you love? Tell me. Maybe I can help you." Sakura fought back the tears that were piling up.

"Meiling told me to confess but I just don't know how. What if she rejects me? What if she hates me? I really don't want our friendship to be ruined because of this."

Sakura tried to smile," Just go and tell her. I'm sure she'll like you back. Besides, you'll never know if you don't try."

Syaoran sighed. Maybe you're right. I'll tell her. Thanks Kura. Come on, let's go home." He stood up and held out his hand. She took it and they both just walked home in silence.

At home...

Sakura and Syaoran returned home to find everyone in their own rooms.Well,except for Tomoyo and Eriol, they were both in Tomoyo's room.(Don't think sick!!!)

Sakura ran into her room before Syaoran could even say a word. Once in her room, Sakura just let the tears fall. She just let herself cry her heart out.

"XIAO LANG LI YOU MORON!!!!!!!"

Syaoran cringed at the voice of Meiling calling him by is chinese name.

"Meiling what did I do?"

"She's crying. She really is crying." Meiling just walked away and let her sentence hang.

_'Oh no.What did I do?' _Those thoughts ran through Syaoran's mind likecrazy.

Knock knock!

"Kura? You there?"

Silence.

Syaoran knocked even harder.

More silence.

Syaoran slowly creaked the door open. He saw Sakura sitting on the floor, her eyes showed no emotion.

"Kura.What's wrong? You're crying."

He saw her smile, but it was clearly fake.

"Nothing. Just a burst of emotion. That's all."

Then Syaoran did something he never thought he would ever be able to do. He pulled her close and hugged her. In doing that, both of them were on the floor.

"Syaoran, I told you. Nothing's wrong."

"I don't believe you. Tell me."

Sakura pulled away from his embrace and said,"Nothing is wrong." and she left.

"What's for dinner?"

"Anything,"

"We're going on a date. See ya!" With that Eriol and Tomoyo walked out, hand in hand.

"I'm going out.I'll grab some dinner n the way. Bye. Oh, Syaoran, I think you should tell that girl.The quicker the better." Sakura left too.

Meiling sighed,"You really are stupid Syaoran. She's going out and Mike is going to stop her. You're too late."

"What do you mean? Mike?"

"Mike told me that he's going to see if Sakura was going to the park tonight. If she does, he's gonna ask her out. She won't refuse. After all, she just found out that the guy she loves, loves another girl."

Syaoran looked up in disbelief. His eyes changed from disbelief to anger. He stood up and left the house, slamming the door.

Meiling sighed,"Looks like I'm alone tonight."

"Kura!!Sakura!"Syaoran called out.

Sakura turned around and Syaoran caught her up in a hug.

"Sakura." Syaoran whispered huskily making the hair on her neck stand up.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?"

"Where were you going? At this time of night."

Sakura blushed at the fact that he was worried about her.

"I'm going to the park Syaoran. Nothing to it."

"You don't usually go this late at night. It's dangerous." Syaoran said,his face buried in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Well, I needed to think. So, did you confess yet? Did she take it well?"

Syaoran laughed."I wouldn't know. I have to ask her first."

"O-oh.Well, go ask her." Sakura's voice was shaky and she couldn't help the lone tear which escaped from her emerald green eyes.

Syaoran kissed the tear and whispered,"Don't cry."

"I-I-I'm not crying."Sakura said even though her heart was bursting.

Syaoran finally couldn't take it anymore, he just kissed her, fully on the lips.

She tasted so sweet, Syaoran was in heaven.Sakura was so happy she was stunned, but soon returned the kiss. Her arms found itself atop his shoulders and his arms snaked around her waist. Sadly, the were loss of breath after awhile so they had to pull away, reluctantly.

"I love you, Kura. I love you." Syaoran blurted out, breathlessly.

"I love you too..."

Syaoran smiled and kissed her again. They both remained in each others arm for a while before heading back home and cuddling up on the couch.

**I know!It's really really short. But it's the first CCS fic I've posted...Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
